heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Rey Skywalker
|voice = Daisy Ridley |fullname = Rey Palpatine (born) Rey Skywalker (adopted) |alias = The Girl The Scavenger Empress Papatine (by Darth Sidious) |personality = Tough, strong-hearted, noble, just, loving, fearless, honorable, righteous, caring, selfless, lonely (formerly), intelligent, forgiving, loyal, compassionate, kind, bold, resourceful |appearance = Young woman with brown hair, green eyes, fair skin |occupation = Scavenger (formerly) Member of the Resistance Padawan |alignment = Good |affiliations = Resistance Jedi Order Skywalker family |goal = To find out who she is (succeeded) |home = Jakku (formerly) Millennium Falcon |family = Unnamed mother ✝ Unnamed father ✝ Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious ✝ |friends = Finn, BB-8, Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker (first master, deceased), Leia Organa (second master, deceased), Poe Dameron, C-3PO, R2-D2, Kylo Ren |love interests = Kylo Ren |enemies = Unkar Plutt, Kylo Ren, General Hux, Stormtroopers, Snoke, Darth Sidious |likes = Safety, Finn, the Resistance, the light side of the Force, Ben Solo |dislikes = Her dark heritage as a Palpatine, being called no one, dark lords of the Sith, Kylo Ren trying to turn her to the Dark Side, abandonment, hurting Finn, Han Solo's death |powers = The Force Expert Lightsaber Duelist Expert Markswoman Expert Pilot |possessions = Skywalker Lightseaber (formerly) Yellow-bladed lightsaber (currently) Staff |fate = Buries Luke and Leia's lightsabers on Tatooine to honor their deaths and adopts the Last name Skywalker. |quote = “Something...inside me has always been there. But now, it's awake. And I need help.” }} Rey Skywalker is the main protagonist of the Star Wars ''sequel trilogy, debuting in ''The Force Awakens. In The Rise of Skywalker, it was revealed that Rey was the granddaughter of Darth Sidious and Luke and Leia, who were aware of her heritage, instead saw she was nothing like her grandfather. Background Personality Rey despite being a loner, was a very kind and gracious person. She is also thoughtful when she saved BB8 from a man trying to sell his parts. Rey is also no damsel in distress. For one, she is a strong leader. Rey manages to defeat two men trying to steal BB-8Rey can also be stubborn, but she still has a good heart. She also feels for people and helps those in need of assistance.She even cares to help BB8 no matter what. She later feels alone because both her parents are gone, and soon realizes that they're never coming back for her. Rey is also oblivious to the beauty of the world around her. She is also very strong with the force, but is also good at maintaining her powers and possibly feels special about herself. She trained to become a Jedi by Luke Skywalker, who at first, thought it was time for the Jedi to end. However, Rey proved to be the Last Jedi when her master was killed on Crait. Powers and Abilities Rey is very powerful and a strong connection to the light side of the Force, having a strong connection to the Force due to her heritage as the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine. Her powers are only rivalled to that by Kylo Ren, despite him being the nephew of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Anakin Skywalker. She grows stronger with the Force every day, and according to Snoke, she will grow strong with it. Rey also has Force bond with Kylo, and they can converse with each other on different sides of the Galaxy, up to the point where they could physically touch one another. She once submitted to the Dark Side of the Force and accidentally generated Force lightning, something only Sith Lords were able to do. Gallery Trivia * Unlike her female lead predecessors, Leia Organa and Padmé Amidala, Rey does not come from a privileged background. * She is the second female Jedi to be a lead protagonist, preceded by Ahsoka Tano. * Rey is the second character to wield a yellow lightsaber, preceded by the Jedi Sentinels. * Contrasting to her predecessors, Luke and Anakin, Rey is the first to be the female protagonist and to not be a Skywalker from birth (due to her adopting the last name in the final film), and to not lose her left hand. * Her original name was Kira and she was going to have blonde hair as opposed to Rey's brown hair. * Rey's costume was based on an abandoned concept art on one of Luke Skywalker's looks when he was considered to be a woman. * Rey is similar to **Luke Skywalker from the original trilogy *** Both are orphans *** They grew up on a dessert planet (Jakku for Rey and Tatooine for Luke) *** Gain a father figure (Han Solo for Luke and *** Fight with mad jedi skills even though it required little training for both of them *** Are excellent pilots *** Themes are almost similar within each other. *** Minor note, they both wear some form of white. *** Their parents remained a mystery until adulthood: Rey's parents were revealed to be the son and daughter-in-law of Emperor Palpatine and Luke's father was Darth Vader, who fell to the dark side. **Ezra Bridger of Star Wars Rebels: ***They are orphans who were both forced to steal in order to survive, unaware they were Force-sensitive ***Had a pirate take an interest in them (Maz Kanata and Hondo Ohnaka) *** A dark sider saw their stength within the force and wished to turn them to the dark side of the Force (Kylo Ren and Darth Maul) ***Ultimately, they remain on the side of good and find a family in their own way (the Resistance for Rey and the Ghost crew for Ezra) Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroines Category:Main protagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Movie characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Characters in video games Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Females